Connected
by epiclove4u
Summary: I never expected to find love in Forks, Washington. What is love? Do I even know what love is? Can you please just press the title so I can stop rambling? A.D.M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Myer does, I only own my part of the plot and Ayanna.

Note: This is like almost the same plot as Twilight with a couple extra characters added in so if you just like the characters and not actually twilight then don't read unless you want to be adventurous. ~ A.D.M.

**Outfit: ** cgi/set?id=122592293

**Connected by epiclove454**

_Preface_

"I have made the mistake of trusting people. Now i see that i have made the mistake of trusting you. After all we've been through?! Don't ever **EVER** speak to me again. I hate you!" I wiped the angry tears off my cheeks rapidly and stomped off to Bella's car.

**ONE**

**Ayanna**

I looked at the woman, who was more a little girl than a woman who sat up front with my older sister. The warm spring wind of Phoenix blowing through the open windows, blocking out any conversation they were having.

I took out my Iphone and went to Music. I chose Lights by Ellie Goulding. watch?v=0NKUpo_xKyQ()

I started to sing in my head.

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_  
_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_  
_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat_  
_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone home_

_Voices I play within my head_  
_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing._  
_And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept_  
_In an unknown place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone home_

_Yeah, hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_(Home, home)_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_Calling, calling, calling home_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone home_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_Light, lights, lights, lights _

_' Nice singing,Anna.' _Bell said in my mind. Yeah we've never told anyone but we can read each others minds and feel everything the other is feeling part just developed about one and a half years ago. Oh! I should probably tell you how old I am. This fabulous (jk) person is almost the big 1-4!

_'Thanks, sis. Sooooo, are you still trying to convince me that going to see him is the best idea. I mean, he doesnt even know about me really. All he knows is that your sister is comng and he doubts I'm even his real daughter.' _I rushed everything that I had been holding in out in her/my mind.

_'Ayanna, he's going to love you and you know it. Everyone loves you. It will be FINE!.'_ Bell reassured me.

Yeah...about the not knowing about me part. Well Mom left Forks,Washington when Bell was about four and apparently they had 'hmm'(you know, sex) before she left him and here I am. Sometimes I think I am the mistake well I know I am- _' Ayanna, just stop! Ok?'_

Yeah, bad part about mind reading. I closed my eyes ad listened to my Pop playlist until Mom was shaking me awake. I guess I fell asleep. We grabbed our bags and I pulled on my black Converse.

We walked through the airport after stopping at Starbucks to get a coffee and pastry. Bella got her regular coffe and I got a soy latte with peppermint with a straberry cheescake danish. Our mother hugged us goodbye after dropping us off at gate A12.

I took out my phone and traced the Minney Mouse cover on my phone until one of the flight attendants called our seats to board.

We got settled soon and I fell asleep on Bell's shoulder.

**Isabella**

I think I should give you a little background on my little sister, Ayanna, because she doesn't really like to get into the details.

So this was all thirteen years ago when I was four years old. Mom started going to the doctor a lot more than me. One day her and Phil sat me down to have a talk. They told me they were having a baby after I asked why she was so big. Then a little while later, they started to ask the doctor if he could take tests to see if the baby was my biological full sibling. She was born six months afterwards and they ran the tests. Turns out she wasn't Phil's. Mom didn't want to fight with Charlie again so she made everyone keep it a secret until she went to go travel with Phil. And now it's up to her and me to tell ! *note the sarcasm*

I looked down at Ayanna on my shoulder, sleeping and smiled. I remember the day that we started to hear each other's thoughts. She was about one year old. She had fallen going down the stairs and cut her head open. I heard her in my head and rushed to my parents and they took her to the hospital. You might think **I'M** clumsy but compared to her, I'm and angel in balance.

I laid back and closed my eyes. Soon I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Connected by epiclove4u**

**TWO**

**Ayanna**

I stepped out of the plane that had carried me to the rest of my life.

"Come on ,Ayanna. Let's go meet our Dad."

Bell and I walked over to the luggage gathering place and got our two bags. We don't have that many clothes so... we'll have to go shopping...joy! Ugh! I hate shopping way more than Bell. I mean she can stand it but I absolutely hate it! I mean why do you have to try on the clothes? As you can see I am a very impatient person.

She gave me a one sided hug as we walked over there to...Dad. He was waiting by the police cruiser that Bella had always talked about from her visits down to Forks. Dad is the Police Chief of Forks. I know some things about him from Bell of course. Like his favorite colors are blue and black. He has the same chocolate brown eyes as Bella while mine are a emarld green and chocolate brown plus they have the same hair where as mine has a litle bit of a red tint. I also know that they both have the akward part and like silence. I on the other hand, am akward when it's a severe situation and other than that am a really talkitive person. Ok, I'm just trying to avoid thinking about what we are going to say to Dad? Should I even call him that? Yeah, whatever.

I didn't realize I had stopped walking until someone bumped into me. I guess they didn't see me. I am really short for my age. I'm 5'1. Don't laugh. I have no idea why I'm so short. I'm not like chubbyand short. I'm still fit because I run. I did track in Phoenix for High School. I would be in middle school but i skipped 5th Grade and went to Middle School.

Anyways, someone bumped into me and I fell to the ground. I looked up at the persone and saw he was a male. He had bright blue eyes and light brown hair.

He held his and out to me,"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." He helped me up and I fell into his chest.

Now it was my turn,"Oh my goodness, I'm so clumsy." I rushed out flustered.

"No, no. It's OK. I knocked you down first. Hi, I'm Jude."

"Hello, I'm Ayanna."

"Maybe I'll see you around..." was all I heard before Bell was pulling me away.

"Maybe!" I yelled, getting looks from some people in the airport. I stuck my tongue out at them.

We walked for like five seconds until I heard a kind of deep voice." Hey ,Bells! Who's your friend?"

I turned around so I could answer." I-I'm Ay-yanna." He shook my hand and smiled. He gave Bell a hug and I wish he had given me a hug but I wanted to wait until we got home to tell him.

He put our bags in the back. Bell sat in the front seat so I was the criminal in the back seat. Jk,Jk,JK,haha.

Once again, I sat back and put my headphones in so I coud listen to the rest of my playlist for this hour long drive.

**S-O-R-R-Y! I know it's short but it's just filler. The next chapter is the juicy stuff...maybe! HAHA!**


End file.
